


Memory Lane

by digtheimpala67



Series: Speaking of Bats and Fish [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mer!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digtheimpala67/pseuds/digtheimpala67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Benny have made it to Bobby's, but will he help and their be a cure?  Also who else is pulling up at Singer Salvage and how is the yellow eyed demon involved?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Bobby

Ch 1: Meeting Bobby

Benny and Dean arrived outside of Singer Salvage around 6pm the next day. They had driven far faster than they should have, but Benny was hoping the quicker they got there the quicker they could get Dean back to 100%. The impala proved that it could move their small trailer, Benny hadn't been planning on taking it, since it would mean that they wouldn't be able to move as quickly. Dean wasn't about to leave the main place he could remember though, and so the trailer came with them, which in retrospect made packing a whole lot easier.

Benny maneuvered the Impala into Singer's yard, taking care not to hit any of the potholes with Dean's car. Dean hadn't liked him driving, but after they had stopped for gas and Dean got in the driver's seat and couldn't remember which petal was the gas. Benny hoped to never see the shock and depression that was shown on Dean's face in that moment. It was going to be a long shot on what Bobby would do when he found out that Dean wasn't human anymore, since there was no way to find a cure without him knowing exactly what's going on. Benny would protect him though. No matter what.

Benny saw that there was a man standing at the front door of the run down old farmhouse they were pulling up too. His eyes widened when he saw the trailer and motioned for them to pull to the side of the house. Obviously he wasn't actually expecting them to have something with them. Benny just hoped that the old hunter could help them, and wouldn't turn them out into the cold, or worse hunt them. There were a few hunters who avoided hunting Mer since they knew that the creatures generally left humans alone and didn't need them for food. It would probably be best if they could avoid mentioning he was a vampire for the first little bit.

Bobby watched as the Impala slowly made it's way up the drive. At first he wondered when Dean had started growing a beard, then realized it wasn't Dean driving the impala, the kid was slouched in the passenger seat. The next big shock was the trailer that was hooked up the back of the car, something that he thought Dean would never allow, and something he hadn't even thought about seeing. But if the kid was hunkering down with a guy, odds were the guy was living somewhere. Bobby wasn't about to let some shmuck take advantage of the kid, but he wasn't going to say anything about it if they guy was good either. He'd leave that to the boy's Daddy.

When the Impala was parked, Bobby watched as the stranger, Benny he'd called himself, moved to the passenger side and helped Dean out. The kid looked physically ok, but you could tell something was wrong by the way that Dean would look around like he was seeing everything for the first time. It wasn't going to be easy helping him. But Bobby swore to do it, even if it meant playing nice with the guy who'd brought him, at least until Dean was fixed up some. Also didn't mean he wasn't going to keep an eye on the Cajun. 

Dean looked up at the house they had pulled in front of. He knew he knew it, but at the same time it was completely foreign. Something that was different than Benny's trailer or the Impala. Dean knew that they needed to be here to get his memory back functioning, but over half of Dean was screaming that it wasn't safe to be here and they needed to get away. He didn't know how this was going to work, if the very guy that was supposed to help them was one that Dean wasn't sure if he wanted to remember. 

When Dean stepped onto the porch, but made no move to greet Bobby or even look at him, the older hunter knew that something wasn't right. He gently drew Dean into a hug, knowing that it wasn't something Dean normally went for, but normal seemed to have flown out the window a few days back. Dean was stiff at first, but he heard the gruff words "S'alright Son, we'll get ya fixed up in no time." and something about it let him relax.

Benny watched from the bottom step as the older hunter embraced Dean and had his heart slightly broken from the lack of any acknowledgment. He knew that the two had a relationship of some sort, whether a familial one or just friends, but it would have to hurt to not be recognized. Benny decided to interrupt before either of the two could say or do something that would make the other uncomfortable. 

"Y'all need to get a move on inside here. There's bags to carry up and we need to get settled for the night."

Bobby nodded and let go of Dean, he turned and gruffly replied "there's plenty a room inside. Got the boys' room still set up fer 'em."

Dean nodded and moved to go into the house. Once he was inside, Bobby turned to Benny and sent a hard stare at the boy. "You break his heart and I'll make sure there's nuthin that can bring you back."

Benny swallowed, and nodded; he realized that this was the whole father to 'dating my daughter' lecture. And he took it seriously. 

Benny looked around inside the old farmhouse. To the untrained eye it just looked like an old worn out house that a ruffled old drunk was living in. To those who knew, you could see bits of spells and sigils that were for protection and warding throughout the space. Benny hoped that they could get through the conversation without much problem. Dean was already sitting on a couch in the living room, again rugs covering markings on the floor, traps and sigils. Bobby could be heard in the kitchen, getting drinks. Benny took a seat next to Dean.

Benny could feel Dean's nervousness through their connection, something that had only gotten stronger as they had traveled towards the older hunter. Dean didn't know how this guy, one who was some sort of father figure, was going to take the fact that he was a supernatural creature. Benny was thinking of what to say when Bobby came back in the room, carrying three beers. 

"Here you go boys," Bobby said, handing over the chilled bottles. Benny grabbed one and Dean mimicked him. 

"Now why do you two look like somebody's gone and died?" Bobby asked.

Benny swallowed. This was where they either ran for hell, or were welcomed...part one at least. "what do ya know about Mer?" He asked.

Bobby quirked his eyebrow at Benny, looking him over. "I've known a few. Right strange and were bull headed. Never heard of one hurtin' a human if that's what ya mean." 

Benny nodded. "Well, sometimes when their numbers get low. They turn humans. Just those that they caught in a down swing. Ones that they thought they could help out. They mate 'em into a family and the new one loses their human memories."

Bobby's eyes went wide and he turned to Dean fast enough that you could hear the older hunter's neck crack. Dean looked up at Bobby, eyes afraid. "Imma Mer, Bobby. And I can't remember a lot."


	2. I do Believe in Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby, Benny and Dean start their researching.

Ch 2: I Do believe in Magic

Bobby almost wanted to spit out the gulp of beer he just drank. Instead he went to his desk and pulled out the bottle of whiskey he had stashed in a drawer. He felt that they could all use it. It was one thing to hunt creatures, it was another when a boy you helped raise was turned into one. The two on the couch watched Bobby. He was obviously thinking things out. Benny was especially being cautious. He didn't want to be caught unprepared if Bobby decided that he didn't want anything to do with Dean anymore. 

Bobby looked up at dean, a brief look of confusion crossing his face. "Wait a second now son, I don't know much about mer, but I do know that the memory loss doesn't come until after the mating."

Dean and Benny nodded. Bobby continued "How the heck are ya havin' memory problems if you haven't mated another mer?"

Benny and Dean looked at each other. They knew that this was going to be the part that would either go well or badly "Benny and I hadsexandapparentlymated." Dean mumbled.

Bobby raised an eyebrow and stared at Dean. "yer gonna have to repeat that boy." Dean swallowed. He really didn't want to have to explain the situation, especially since some details about Bobby were finally making it through the fog in his head. 

"Me n Benny we um, you know and then my memories started going." Dean seriously hoped he wasn't blushing.

Bobby looked from one to the other. He noted how they were both embarrassed, but worried. He sighed. "Not much good is going to come from us just sitting around. Go git the books sitting on the far side of the room Dean." Dean nodded and Bobby turned to Benny. "Now you, first yer going to tell me about what you have going on and why you know so much about Mer. Then we're going to figure out this crapfest." Bobby wandered off to the next room muttering something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'idjits'.

Benny managed to tell Bobby about what had happened when Dean was turned, and make it sound like he was just good at hunting. He hoped anyway. Benny then proceeded to tell the older hunter about what he knew of the Mer and why they probably chose Dean. This was all done, of course, without Dean in hearing range. It had been three days and already Benny and Bobby could see the difference in Dean's memories. There were more that were gone, but a great majority were muddled in what Dean said was like fog, obscuring his memories and just giving him glimpses. Benny still slept in the trailer nine times out of ten, and for about half the time, Dean joined him.

It had been three days and Bobby didn't want to say anything, but the way that Benny had described coming upon Dean and saving him didn't sound right. It hit him in the ol' hunter's gut. Something wasn't right. He didn't want to scare off the man though, since Dean would likely follow him than stay with Bobby himself. Bobby was keeping an eye on the Cajun and he was going to get to the bottom of things. He was going to be heading out to the trailer to show the next two books that he had managed to find about mer to the two, and maybe get some clues about what was tripping the pit in his gut.

Dean was just worried about what was going to happen in the long term. He hoped that Bobby and Benny could find a way to at least halt the memory loss that he had. He wanted to keep hunting if he could. There was also the issue that Dean really hadn't had a chance to stretch his tail, as it were, since they got to South Dakota. He had had to make due with Bobby's bathtub and occasionally sneaking off to the pond in the pasture behind the salvage yard. Benny was also having problems. He couldn't go out and get blood while they were living with Bobby. Benny had some blood packs saved and was using those as well as feeding from Dean. Surprisingly it was Dean's blood that was helping the most. Benny almost seemed reluctant to use the blood bags and almost didn't seem to need them. The both of them were hoping, however, that they could get things figured out before a long term situation had to be worked out. 

Their hopes were dashed when Benny and Dean were sitting together, Benny's mouth attached to Dean's neck, slowly biting down and drinking. Dean was already shirtless, since they usually ended up having sex while Benny was feeding, another reason that Dean really didn't mind. There wasn't a knock or anything to warn them, just a sudden intrusion. The door banged open and Dean's eyes startled open while Benny flung his head around to meet the possible threat. It wasn't until Bobby's horrified face looked back that they realized that Benny had gone full vamp on Bobby. 

Bobby took it in. Dean without a shirt, he assumed his boyfriend was necking. Until he saw the blood running in a thin stream down his neck. The door slammed into the counter of the trailer, Benny swung his head around. A mouth full of vampire teeth greeted Bobby. The pit in Bobby's stomach turned into a frickin' cave. Dean looked fearfully at Bobby and Benny looked panicked. Bobby said the only thing he could think of.

"What the hell are you doing?!"


	3. Rather Revealing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took me so long and sorry it's short. Real Life Kinda got in the way. I'm hoping to start picking up on the few works I have going soon though, but I thought I'd get this posted.

CH 3: Rather Revealing

Dean was panicking. He remembered enough that this seemed rather familiar. Another gruff man that had burst in on him with a boyfriend. He had ended up beat for that . Dean didn't have any hopes that this would be any easier. Probably worse, since Benny was a 'monster' and Dean was fucking him. Before Dean could say anything though, Benny had covered him with a blanket and almost growled at Bobby. 

"I don't care what you think, we aren't doing anything wrong. This is how vampires mate and I'm not going to leave Dean or hurt him."

Bobby raised an eyebrow at the vampire. He had balls to stand up to a hunter, especially one that he knew wouldn't hesitate to chop his head off. Bobby glanced over at the blanket on the bed, Dean peeked out, looking like he knew what was coming. It was another moment where Bobby mentally cursed John Winchester. Dean was scared. Worse, he was scared of Bobby. Bobby ran a hand through his hair, displacing his stained trucker cap. He really didn't want a vampire around, but Dean wasn't human anymore either and if they were exclusive to each other, well, Bobby really couldn't complain. 

Bobby stared Benny down. "Boy you don't want to test my patience. I can't say that I'm happy about the situation, but I'm not going to kill you or kick you out. We're going to work through this together."

Bobby turned to Dean who had sunk a little during him talking, "And don't go overthinking things jist yet. I'm only not happy about this since I don't know Benny from Adam. Yer my boy and he better be treatin' ya right or I'll unload my shotgun inta him." Bobby turned to leave muttering about 'idjits'.

Benny and Dean looked at each other before Benny murmured " Did I just get the 'don't touch my daughter' lecture? Dean just looked stunned. He wasn't expecting that either. Dean just cuddled into Benny's side, ready to relax. The door banged open again, causing the two to jump. Bobby was in the doorway,

"Did you say Vampires' mate?" he almost demanded.

Benny just nodded, hoping that Bobby wasn't loosing it. Bobby grinned,

"I couldn't figure out how Dean was loosing memories, but if it is a two part supernatural mating, not just a mer and a human, there could be something there." He turned and left to go back into the house, muttering under his breath about idjits who didn't trust him and shoulda told him the important things. 

Benny just looked at Dean and they both just kind of shrugged. Benny figured they would get the whole story in the morning.


	4. All You need is love, and beer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for the long wait! I don't have a computer at home any more and have to try and type while on break at work or at the library. I will keep updating these as I get them out, however they will be sporadic. Anyone that has an idea to help keep the juices flowing, feel free to PM me, and maybe I'll include it in the story! Thanks for reading!

Even though Benny said they would find out in the morning, he really didn't want to wait, especially if Bobby had possibly found a way to save the rest of Dean's memories. It was something he wanted done sooner rather than later. But, Dean thought about what he remembered and knew that pushing Bobby when he had kind of accepted the fact that Dean was a creature now and was mated to a Vampire, he didn't want to push the older hunter. Better safe than sorry was his thinking. Dean also felt though, that even if Bobby was pushed, he wouldn't be horribly upset with Dean. No telling about with Benny though. 

Bobby was in the house searching for the information that he needed. He knew that there were instances between supernatural creatures that caused certain aspects to change. Especially if the two creatures were different. Mer were usually a bit harder to find information on, but Bobby wasn't going to let that stop him. He'd burn every contact he had if he needed to. Dean wasn't going to lose what little he had. 

It took most of the night, but Bobby was able to find an instance where a person was changed to a mer and was taken in by a group of supernaturalists back in the '40s before she was mated to another mer. They didn't figure out until about half of her memories were gone what was going on, and the weren't able to retrieve the lost memories, however they could halt the progression of the loss. Bobby took it as the hail mary that it was. There could be worse things that having a few holes in memories with what they did. Getting people that Dean knew around him while Bobby put together the spellwork would also help to jog his memories and keep them fresh. A course, neither Sam nor John could answer their damn phones. 

Bobby went ahead anyway. Without the two idjits there would be less people who could help anchor Dean's memories, but if he didn't try now, it would be to late to salvage anything of the boy they remembered. Bobby wasn't going to take a chance and loose the boy he thought of as a son. 

\-----  
Jim Murphy had been planning his coming weekend when he got a phone call. It wasn't on his regular line, but one that only rang on special occasions. 

"This is Father Murphy" he answered, wondering which of the hunters he knew was calling.

"Jim? " came Bobby Singer's voice. "How soon can ya git to my place? I need yer help with Dean." 

Jim's heart lodged in his throat, Dean Winchester, one of the few hunters that he wished he could have helped more. If Bobby was calling, it had to be important. 

"If I leave now I can get there in about 6 hours." He responded. "What's going on?" 

There was silence on the line. "I'd rather not say over the phone, but jist trust me, we need ya here before Dean isn't Dean anymore." 

Jim immediately started searching for his duffel he usually kept packed with emergency clothes. "I'll be there in 4 hours." He said as he hung up.  
\--  
Bobby stared at his phone. It was the first time Jim Murphy had hung up on him, but given the circumstances, he really couldn't blame the man. With Jim coming, and Caleb on the way, the few that Bobby could contact that knew Dean were meeting. The aging hunter sighed. It wasn't going to be easy, but they should be ready by the time midnight rolled around to do the ritual to keep Dean's remaining memories. Now he just had to break the news to the Vamp that was living with the boy that he had invited a bunch of hunters to the cabin.

 

\---------------------------------------This is a line break------------

When Jim Murphy pulled into Singer Salvage, the first thing he spotted was the iconic Winchester impala. So at least Dean was there if nothing else. Walking into Bobby's place however, had him wondering what was going on. Bobby was frantically drawing sigils and symbols on the floor, while Caleb huffed in a corner glaring at the two on the sole couch in the room. Dean was sitting on a stranger's lap. Said stranger was broader than Dean and looked to be stronger, the way that he held Dean spoke of possessiveness. Jim wondered again what Dean had gotten himself into.

Dean looked up from where he was sitting "So are you someone else I should know?" He asked.

Jim felt a moment of terror run through him. If Dean couldn't remember him, what else was missing from his mind. And worse, what had caused it? He looked over at Caleb, whom continued to glare and then down at Bobby who seemed to finally have finished whatever he was drawing. 

As he watched, the older hunter stood up and glanced around at all of them. 

"Well let's git this show over with." He started. "Caleb I need you to stand at the north point, Jim you git over to the east point, Benny ya git the south and I'll git the west. Dean needs to be in the middle, and when I start the incantation ya all need to think as hard as you can about Dean and yer memories of him. We got one shot at this before Dean gits a complete mind wipe."

Jim raised an eyebrow, wanting to know what was going on. But by the looks of it, it was going to have to wait until after Dean's condition was stabilized. He took his position, watched as the others moved as well, Benny helping Dean into the middle before taking his spot.

Bobby motioned to the others and they closed their eyes as he started chanting. It seemed to go on forever, while they tried to concentrate about what they knew about Dean and their memories of him. Finally after what seemed like hours, Bobby quit chanting and they opened their eyes.

Dean was sitting in the center of the circle, rubbing his head like he had a headache. The minute Bobby gave the all clear, Benny rushed in and gathered Dean back up. Not liking that there were other hunters around that could hurt himself or his mate. Especially since Benny hadn't really been introduced to either Jim or Caleb. Jim watched as Dean huffed in amusement as they were re-situated on the couch. He felt it was time to get some answers.

"Not that it isn't nice to see everyone, but might I know what emergency caused Dean to have memory problems in the first place?" he asked.

Bobby and Dean shared a look before Bobby said "First off, Dean, did it work? Do ya have any more holes?"

Dean pondered for a second and shook his head. "Not that I can think of. A lot of the stuff that was getting foggy came back too, like who Pastor Jim and Caleb are. There's still some stuff missing though." He said.

Bobby looked relieved as he turned back to the other two. "Now that we got that taken care of, I need a freakin' drink. An then we can go over exactly what that ijit got himself into this time."


	5. Adjusting to just git by

When Everyone was settled into chairs with drinks, Bobby cleared his throat and started. 

"What do ya know about Mer and their ways?" he asked the other two.

Caleb looked questioning, responding with "Not a lot, never ran into one." 

Jim considered for a moment. "I have heard a few things. They normally don't care much about normal humans and leave us alone. Only if they find someone that is absolutely miserable do they interfere."

Bobby nodded. "That's the basics. This group also seemed to decide without actually talkin' to whoever they pick about what they're gonna do. They turned the poor guy and then make sure they don't remember enough to be pissed off about it." He paused to take a sip of his beer. "Granted it may be outta the goodness of their supernatural heart, but it still don't sit right with me. Especially now."

Jim pondered for a moment. "Is Dean's memory problems related to the mer? Did they curse him or something along those lines?" He asked.

Dean flinched and cleared his throat, drawing the attention to him, where he still sat almost on top of Benny on the couch. 

" I may have gotten caught by a pack of em in New Orleans. I was letting off steam and was drinking. The next thing I know, there's four guys standing over me. I took off running. Knew something wasn't right, ran smack dab inta this guy over here." He said, jerking a thumb at Benny beside him.

"Benny helped me out, and we found out what had happened." Dean looked up at Bobby before looking over at Caleb and Jim.

"It's alright son, ya jist tell em and if they have a problem with it they can take it up with my shotgun." Bobby gruffly stated.

Dean nodded again. "I'm not human anymore. When I blacked out they turned me into mer. So my memory's kinda crap." Dean winced as Caleb spit out the mouthful of beer he had just drank.

"Ya got turned!" He yelled. "Does John know about it?" He asked.

Dean tilted his head to the side. "Who's John?" He asked.

Dead silence greeted Dean's question. That wasn't quite what they were expecting, and they were hoping that Dean was going to pop a grin and tell them they were fools for falling for his tricks. But nothing. Dean sat there, his head tilted to the side and confusion showing in his eyes. 

Benny took the plunge. "John's your daddy's name Darlin'. He hunted with you for a while before we got together." 

Dean frowned. He knew that his dad wasn't someone he wanted to run into, but he was more of a shadowy figure that caused Dean dread than any concrete memories. He shrugged. "if he's not here anymore then I don't have to worry about it." He turned back to Caleb. "And as far as I know he doesn't know, or Benny would have told me." He said.

Caleb, Jim and Bobby all looked at each other. It wasn't going to be easy to take Dean out of the game silently. His Daddy was too well known for anyone to believe that Dean had just stopped hunting. Especially since he was the 'good son'. But with Dean not being human anymore and not knowing how much of his memory was missing, it was too dangerous for him to continue on. They'd figure it out somehow.

It turns out that all they really needed to do was have Bobby get in line some of his contacts, call the Roadhouse and tell people that Dean was injured and wasn't gonna be hunting for a bit. It solved their immediate problem and if John caught wind of it he couldn't say anything since Bobby had tried to call him earlier to help Dean. Wasn't his fault that the idjit didn't pick up the phone to find out what was going on.

Dean and Benny had decided to stay around Bobby, first in case something came up with the 'cure' for Dean and to make sure it actually stuck, then it was because Benny had gotten a job at a pub in town and worked nights while Dean hung out and helped around the shop at Bobby's. 

Originally Dean was still going swimming in the pond on the edge of Bobby's property, however he realized how that wouldn't work in the long run. Bobby contacted a few people through the salvage yard and traded a few of his better condition classics for an older pool that had been pulled up from a rental property. They would haul it over to behind Bobby's shop and he would have the boys do the rest. Dean was bout ecstatic when he saw what was being pulled in. Bobby hadn't told them what he was getting, just it was gonna be a lot of work. 

Caleb had stopped by again, both to check on Dean and to help out with the pool/ apartment above it that Bobby was putting in. After all, it wouldn't do for the damn thing to freeze come winter, and having it in what looked like a big barn would also help hide Dean from anyone that might see. 

Dean had started helping Bobby with the research that he needed for cases, looking up books and helping man the phones. He wasn't going to go hunting, not in the near future anyway, he still had occasions where he would just forget things. Like his memory just ceased to exist. 

He would just vaguely wander around until someone either directed him towards Bobby or Benny or his memory faded back in. It had gotten to the point, after he was found wandering around Sioux Falls when he had walked from the the pub Benny was working at, that Bobby and Benny had gotten him a medical alert bracelet. They claimed it was damage caused by a car accident that caused memory loss. Most people in town knew about Dean and were perfectly fine helping him out if needed. They had adopted them as a part of the community, and Bobby went from the surly alcoholic to the surly doting uncle who took care of his boys. 

A couple people in town in particular took a shining to Dean, one was an older woman, the owner of the local diner that Dean enjoyed having pie at, she took no flack from anyone and doted on Dean as much as he would let her. The other, and it was a bit of a surprise, was the sheriff. Jody Mills. She would mother hen Dean like the best of them, and then turn around and bullshit until the boy blushed. 

Things had settled into a routine, and as Dean turned 26, he thought things wouldn't change.

 

Spoiler/Epilogue

Sam stared at his phone. It was May, and he had just finished classes for the year. He'd started having nightmares though, Dean caught by something and dying. He couldn't enjoy the summer break while he worried about his brother. He hesitated to call though. What would he even say? He bucked up, after all it wasn't his fault that he didn't contact them. He dialed the number.

\--The number you have dialed is out of service area or has been disconnected.---The number you have dialed is out of service area or has been disconnected---The number you have...

Sam stared at his phone. Dean never would have let a phone call roll over, or if he changed his number he would have called. Something. He wouldn't just not answer. His anxiety ratcheted up, he called the rest of Dean's numbers that he knew. Hoping that it was just a fluke.

Nothing.

Not a single one was in service. The only one that didn't immediately go to the same disconnected message didn't have any kind of voice service, so Sam wasn't sure it was even his brother's phone anymore. Enough was enough. He was calling Bobby.

Bobby wouldn't tell him. He knew something. The phone call proved that. Well, Sam would show him. He didn't have classes, so he was catching the first flight to Sioux Falls. He'd find out what was going on with Dean himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter for this installment. I'm going to keep on working on this, but as of now it is finished. Next up will probably be some one-shot type things from Dean and Benny's time in Sioux Falls and such before moving on to the AU of Season 1. If anyone wants to help out with it, let me know...whether it's ideas or they wrote a bit. I'd gladly add it in if it works, or maybe even change what I was going to do! I'm a slow writer so it'll probably take some time.  
> Thanks for sticking with me anyway!


End file.
